Sundays
by Jess4reals
Summary: College AU. Parallel fic to Facing North. Don't have to read it to enjoy this. Clint Barton is ready to start anew at SHIELD college. And it's all going pretty well until he finally meets Thor's roommate, Phil Coulson. Then, his life's a mess and he can't get the guy out of his head. The road ahead looks ragged and like a horrible idea. But "a road less traveled by..." Right?
1. Chapter 1

Clint slowed down as he pulled into Tony's neighborhood. Natasha had her hand out the window and was reading on her phone. Thor was surprisingly quiet, having just broken up with "Lady Jane". God, Norwegians were weird.

Speaking of weird, Loki was unhappily sitting in the middle seat of the back, lazily pulling loose threads out of his faded green shirt. Clint flicked his eyes from the rear-view mirror to the road ahead. He caught Tony's address on a mail box, and pulled into the long driveway leading up to the Stark mansion.

Clint's eyes once again found Loki in the mirror. The younger teen's blank facade fell for a moment to reveal awe in the home before him. The house was hidden behind some evergreen trees for privacy, but once you traveled through that wall, the mansion practically sparkled in the sun.

It wasn't huge-per say-(having only 3 residents) but it was impressive. It consisted of 3 floors, all in a box-like fashion. Everything was right angles and clean lines. Everything except for the yard, which held a pond and a tranquil little fountain. Clint remembers hopping into town around the age of ten, befriending Tony, and seeing his house for the first time. His face was strikingly similar to Loki's.

In the corner of his eye, Clint saw Natasha waving out the window, and turned to find Tony already outside with his bag over his shoulder. The teen moved towards the car.

"You already Tony?" he called.

"Yeah, just let me put my bag in the back," Tony yelled back. He did so and walked up the the rear door. Tony paused when seeing the cargo.

"What are you gaping at, Stark?"

Tony unfazed as Clint sighed. "Just _your _beautiful face, sunshine."

"Loki is starting at the University early. Just like you are, Anthony!" Thor was practically radiating with happiness.

"Good for you, kid."

"I am not a child."

"Could have fooled me."

Clint smiled as he turned the key. "So, off to campus," he pulled out of Tony's drive way and headed east.

* * *

It was 2 hours later that Fury, their new dean, had finally finished up. Everyone had grabbed their bags and stood up from their seats. Clint lead the way to a near by counselor to find his new roommate and dorm number.

He strolled up to a fit brunet with a name tag stuck to her shirt that read, _HILL, MARIA _in typed script. She held a clip board and a yellow sharpie highlighter. He caught her attention and fixed his bag's strap on his shoulder.

"Barton? B-A-R?"

She looked down to search for his name, then moved her eyes to his. "Clint?" He nodded. She crossed his name off of the paper. "You'll be in room 511 with Bruce Banner. He's already signed in." She handed him a key and Clint turned to talk to Tony.

"Know a Banner?" Clint figured he had been to enough rich-people-functions to know more names than he did.

"No, sorry. But here, maybe you'll be lucky! Maybe he's a babe!" Tony smiled, nudging Clint with his elbow.

"Keep it down!" Clint looked around, hoping no one heard.

"Relax! You're in college now, kid! Time to let your inner-gay shine!" Tony yelled the last part.

"Shut up!" Clint shoved Tony while trying (unsuccessfully) to hide his smile.

"Tony, your turn" 'Tasha called from her spot next to Thor. It seemed the rest of their group and already gone.

It wasn't long before he was flirting with the counselor, Loki, and Natasha. All withing second of each encounter. Clint hid his laugh behind a cough.

"Now, who has who for a roommate?"

"Actually, none of us seem to be sharing a room this semester," Thor said with a frown.

"I'm with Peggy Carter, Thor's with Phil Coulson, and Loki's with a James Howlett," Natasha said with her usual monotone voice. "Who'd you get std with?"

Tony paused and thought about it. "Uh, Steve something. Steve...Ro-Rodgers. Yeah, Rodgers-I think."

"Sounds kinda familiar." Clint could have sworn he had heard the name before.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like... from forever ago, or something."

"Maybe you've just gone crazy," Tony said with a shrug. Luckily Nat stepped in.

"No, I kinda remember it, too." She paused. "Think he had blue eyes."

That brought it back. "Oh yeah! He was short, too! I think."

"Whatever, I'll meet him later, anyways. You guys want to go get pizza in an hour?" Tony asked, looking down at his (expensive) watch.

Natasha grabbed Clint's arm as she replied, "Sure, meet up back here then." She grabbed her backpack and dragged Clint off towards the elevators.

"Why the big hurry?" Clint huffed, pulling his arm out of Natasha's grasp.

"I want to meet our roommates, see what's up."

"...Why?"

She sighed and hit the up button for the lift. "'Cause we should."

Whatever.

* * *

Natasha's dorm was the same as everyone else's, with the exception of two suitcases placed on the left bed and a vintage-y pillow on one of the desk chairs. 'Tasha dropped her backpack next to the right side's night stand and quickly pulled Clint out of the room.

"I thought you wanted to meet Peggy?"

"She's not in."

Clint stopped, casing Natasha to turn and look at him. "You just want to meet my roommate." He crossed his arms, but fought to keep a smirk off of his face.

Natasha noticed he was on the verge of laughing, however (of course she did-nothing got by her) and smiled back when saying, "Maybe he'll be cute. You don't know."

"And you're just assuming he's gay."

"Well... yeah."

Clint continued walking. "You're so ignorant." He playfully bumped shoulders with her as she laughed.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached 511. Clint pushed his eye into the lock and turned. The door swung open to revial a tan boy laying across the left bed, book in hand, reading.

He peaked up from behind his book and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. Clint shifted his bag from one shoulder to the next. "Uh, hi. I'm Clint. Your roommate."

The curly haired brunet put his book down and stood, holding out his hand. "I'm Bruce Banner." Clint shook his hand and looked around the room. He noticed a picture frame on the end table by Bruce's bed side.

"Girlfriend?" Clint asked, nodding his head at the snapshot Bruce and a shorter brunet girl standing side by side, smiling at the camera.

Bruce stuttered a bit before answering, "Uhm, no, no. Just-st a friend. She's my friend."

Clint smiled knowingly before heaving his bag onto his bed. "You doing anything today?" he asked.

"Nothing planned."

"Well 'Tasha" he pointed at said red head, "and I-as well as a couple of our friends are going out for pizza later. Wanna come?"

"Oh, no. That's okay, you don't have to-"

Clint threw his arm around Bruce and led him through the door. "Nonsense! It's pizza, man. No roommate of mine is going to pass up pizza."

Bruce laughed and ran a hand quickly through his hair. He snuck out from under Clint's arm, but shrugged and crookedly smiled all the same. Clint took that as a victory.

* * *

**A/N: This kinda sounds like an Hulkeye fic, doesn't it? I swear, there's Phlint coming. So this is a parallel fic to my story, "Facing North." You don't have to read it to enjoy this one, though it gives you more information on what's happening behind the scenes with Steve and Tony. I'm working on my sequel to "Facing North", btw, so it's coming! I promise! Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!**

**~Jessi**


	2. Chapter 2

About half an hour more of small talk, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were walking down towards were they once were. Thor was sitting at one of the many expansive tables the room held, playing on his phone.

"Thor!" Clint called out. The massive blonde looked up, smiled, and walked over to the group's place at the door. "Hey, Thor, this is Bruce ...um. My roommate."

"It's Banner."

"Oh, yeah!"

"It's nice to meet you, Bruce Banner." Thor gives him a heavy hand shake and smiles at him."

"Nice to meet you. Thor, was it?"

"Thor Odinson, yes."

"Oh, here comes Tony," Natasha spoke.

Clint groaned. "Does he _already_ have someone on his arm?" He pulled out his phone to give Pepper-Tony's closest friend-an update. She was going to a near by business school, but had asked Clint to keep Tony out of trouble. She seemed to be the only one who could keep the billionare under control.

"Maybe it is _his _roommate," Thor suggested.

Tony walked closer with a tall, blonde stranger trailing behind him. "Hey guys. I see we've got another tag along."

"Oh!" Clint's head popped up from his phone, putting it away for now. "This is my roommate, Bruce!" Yeah, he's majoring in physics. He just moved here from...um..."

"Ohio," said brunet finished for him. "I'm from Dayton, Ohio."

"Mmm," Tony hummed. "Well, I'm Tony. And this," he pointed to the silent blonde, "is Steve Rogers."

Natasha's eyes grew fractionally wider. "Whoa. It's-yeah-you're the same Steve from, like, middle school!"

A little light went on in the back of Clint's mind. "You got big, man!"

Steve chuckled and looked to his feet. "Yeah, growth spurt and everything."

"Middle school?"

"Yeah! Remember? Steve Rogers? He was like, 5 foot even?" Natasha was uncharacteristically temperamental.

"And skinny as hell," Clint added.

Tony turned toward Steve. "No, sorry, Spangles. I wasn't exactly paying much attention in middle school." That was and understatement.

"Yeah, no. I wouldn't have expected you to. I was-um-quiet in middle school. Then I had to move in with my Grandma in 8th grade."

"Why?" Clint asked. Tasha elbowed him in the ribs. "Uff-I mean, if you wanna share." He rubbed his side and glared at the red head.

"My parents died in a car wreck." Clint's eyes widened in surprise as silence fell over the group.

"That is tragic to hear, Steve. I am sorry for your loss," Thor finally spoke, clasping his hand over the other's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, that's Thor, by the way. He's from Norway, but just got of our school from London. So, pardon the broken English. That's Natasha. Born in Russia, moved here-what-in second grade? And her bitch over here is Clint, a real Robin Hood."

Clint frowned at the bitch accusation, then scowled at the Robin Hood jab.

Tony continued on. "And you've met Bruce, I guess. So that leaves Loki. Where is he?" He asked, turning to Thor.

"I had asked Loki if he would be joining us, He had declined in favor of visiting the library to read."

"Yeah, alright. That sounds like Loki." Tony said. "OK. So, pizza?"

* * *

So, Clint was seated in between Thor (on his 4th slice) and Natasha (almost done with her 1st) at a table meant for 6. "So you met your roommate yet, big guy?" Clint asked Thor.

He nodded as he swallowed. "Yes. Phil Coulson was unpacking when I had rode up after seeing Loki off."

"Didn't think to invite him?"

"I had! He thanked me, but declined."

"Not a party goer, huh?" Tony asked from across the table.

Thor shrugged. "He seemed nice."

"What about you, Natasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Your roommate?" Steve asked politely.

Nat shrugged and swallowed her bite of pizza. "She had her stuff in the room but wasn't there when Clint and I went up."

"What was her name again?"

"Uh, Peggy Carter? I think?"

Steve hummed before Tony spoke up once again. "Okay! So, what are you studying again, Steve?"

* * *

The group soon finished 2 large pizza and a dozen soft drinks before they decided it was time to head out. Tony and Bruce walked up front, with Clint and Steve behind them. Bringing up the rear were Thor and Natasha. It wasn't long before Clint was looking up at the school grounds once again.

Tasha was the first to split of from the rest of the group-having to go towards the girl's dorms. Next it was Steve and Tony, heading right instead of left on the 2nd floor. That left Thor and Clint walking in silence side by side.

It was a little awkward at first (though Thor didn't seem to notice) before Clint asked, "Soo.. what are you majoring in, Hercules?"

"I"ll be studying ancient warfare, as well as mythology."

"Huh."

Thor looked over at him quizzically.

"I just didn't take you to be the history buff." The blonde shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

Clint sighed. _That went no where fast._

Thankfully, Thor's room was about 5 seconds away. "You should come in, archer. I have some alcohol if you wish."

Thor always phrased things _really _weird, but he'll be damned if he didn't have the best Scandinavian beer.

Thor pushed open the unlocked door to the small domicile to reveal a thin brunet boy sitting at the far desk reading. His back was turned away from the door, but he swiveled in his chair to face the teens.

Clint sucked in a breath when said brunet's gaze fell on him. _He has really... __**really**__ green eyes._

"Phil!" Thor rumbled. "This is Clint, a friend of mine." He slung an arm over his shoulder. "We were going to drink and talk for awhile. Care to join?"

Phil looked back over a Clint for a moment before turning to whatever was laying on the desk. "Don't think I can. Sorry," he said, sounding not the bit apologetic. "I've got a paper to start."

"Dude. Classes don't even start till tomorrow."

"Tell that to my business homework. Please."

_Well never mind about him. _"Whatever."

Thor moved over to his mini fridge that was placed upon his desk, grabbing two green, long-necked bottles. He tossed one to Clint.

_He's still hot, though, _he thought as he opened the beer.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is uncomfortably short, I think. But it's up, and now we see studious Phil! I'll get more out there as soon as possible, but I really shouldn't be writing two of these at a time. Sorry, but thanks for putting up with me!**

**~Jessi  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wild hiatus appears! Ugh I apologies But I'm actually uber excited to get back into this, cause exciting things are going down. (Not in this chapter, so much, but in upcoming ones) Stay tuned!**

* * *

"Tasha!" Clint bumped into a petite blonde girl, trying to find his way through the crowd. She scowled before turning to him, her eyes scoping him up and down. "Sorry. Natasha! C'mon. 'S not funny!" Next he fell into a couple dancing near the bar, both of them sloshing their drinks and giggling. Clint continued his search. "Tasha!"

"Oh my god, you're so bad at this."

"What?" He turned around and nearly knocked his beer over on Natasha's shoulder.

"I was, like, right behind you the entire time."

Cline shifted his weight from one foot to the other, pouting and looking towards the DJ's stand. "Your hair's up."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't know it was you 'cause your hair's up."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, then darted them towards his drink. "How many beers have you had?"

"Umm.."

"Or maybe you're just bad at surveillance."

"Am not!"

"Please. You bumped into people because you couldn't see where you were going."

He pouted again and lifted the bottle's neck to his lips. "At least 'm a guy."

"What?"

"At least I am a guy."

Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't tell if you're being sexist, or just have nothing else on me."

"You know?" Tasha looked up at Clint hoping for and explanation. He just blinked at her before remembering the importance of his sentence. "You know who's, like, really hot. But he's really annoying, too."

"Who," she deadpanned. She was getting tired of Clint thinking that now that he was in college, every other night meant going out and getting shitfaced drunk.

"No, no, no, guess."

Nat sighed and began guiding him out through the front doors. "Bruce."

"No."

"Um... Tony."

"Ew, what? No. Go again."

"Jesus, Barton! I don't know!"

"Oh! You haven't met 'em yet," he slurred.

"You're going home."

Clint stayed silent until Natasha called a cab, seeing that he was wobbling already and was unfit to walk all the way back to campus.

"It's Phil, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Thor's roommate. That's who I was talking about." He was leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Oh." She started carding her fingers through his hair. "You should talk to him."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe he's not _that_ annoying. You and Thor aren't too friendly, I doubt you've gotten the chance to actually talk to his roommate."

"Hey, no, stop that."

"What? What am I doing?"

Clint moved to sit up right, only wavering a little now.

"You're ruining my hatred for annoying hot guys."

"Oh my god, it's a suggestion, not a law. I'm just trying to help your lonely ass."

"Yeah, not with suggestions like that, you're not."

Tasha rolled her eyes before countering, "Won't happen again."

* * *

_Oh dear god, the sun has risen._

Clint groaned, and turned over in his pillow. Sweet Jesus, he had about 3 beers last night, it is unholy to be this hungover. He tried speaking, but just managed to croak. Turning on his back once again, he cleared his throat and tried once more. "Nat?" he managed to gargle.

"No, not really," a voice spoke up. A very masculine, very _not_ Natasha voice.

Clint tensed before prying one eye open to spy Bruce on his bed, reading _A Brief History of Time._ He relaxed before trying-and failing-to create a coherent sentence.

"There's water on the side table," Bruce said. Turning his head, and shielding his eyes, Clint grabbed for the glass and sipped it down.

"Thanks." Bruce nodded and flipped the page. "When did Natasha dump me last night?"

"I don't know, but she did it silently. Didn't know you were here till I woke up at 7."

_Damn. Girl could work for the CIA_.

He took another gulp of water before setting it on the side table and rolling over in his bed to face the wall. He pulled the covers up above his head and waited for sleep to come again. Before completely dozing off, he vaguely remembered that he had needed to go talk to Phil about something.

* * *

It wasn't till after noon that Clint actually woke up and started the day. And it wasn't for another hour after that he finally took the walk to Thor's room. 3 more minutes of walking (only one of them was spent delaying his arrival) and he was standing in the open door way. "Is Thor in?"

Phil was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed. His laptop was resting on this thighs and his face illuminated by the screen. "No, he's been gone all day. Need something?" He hadn't looked away from whatever he was doing.

Clint surveyed the room, seeing that not much had changed from his last visit. "No. Just wanted to see if he wanted to go do something."

Phil hummed and continued typing.

Clint huffed out a breath of air, starting to wish he hadn't come.

"You and Natasha Romanov are together, right?" Coulson talking had startled him. He quickly turned his head to the student, only to find his gaze already directed at him. Clint had forgotten _how_ green his eyes were.

"What? Oh. No." He chuckled before continuing. "No way. As the old saying goes, I'm as strait as a rainbow, and Natasha would kill just about anyone who came in a 5 mile radius."

"Oh."

"Problem?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. It would be a little hypocritical if I judged you on that aspect."

Clint's eyebrows shot up and his lips parted.

"Do _you_ have a problem?"

Immediately closing his mouth, Clint blushed before turning his eyes to the half open window. "No."

"Good."

Clint's head once again swiveled to look at Phil, he met his eyes over the laptop before retreating to stare at his shoes.

"Need anything else."

"Uhm, no. Thanks. Tell-uh-tell Thor I stopped by." He turned around and began to awkwardly shuffle through the door.

"Will do."

* * *

**A/N: And done! Maybe I'll be able to keep up, seeing as I have this week off to write and do whatever. Thanks for putting up with me! Your reviews are what keeps me going!**


End file.
